Ripples
by The Delta 42
Summary: How much of the future would change, if one small detail is changed? Ariana is saved from being attacked, little near a century later her grandson enters Hogwarts at the start of his first year. Ariana never actually thought Harry would be in danger though.
1. Chapter 1: In Summary

**_Ripples_**

How much of the future would change, if one small detail is changed? Ariana is saved from being attacked, little near a century later her great-great grandson enters Hogwarts at the start of his first year. Ariana never actually thought Harry would be in danger though.

**_Chapter 1: In Summary_**

Ariana swung her feet back and forth as she listened to her parents argue. Her dad wanted to hunt the muggle boys down and punish them, her mother argued that since nothing actually happened, his attack would be seen as unprovoked.

Albus and Aberforth would always keep a close eye on her, at least until she received her letter for Hogwarts. Ariana looked at her new wand, Maple, 10 ½ inches with a Dragon-Heartstring as the core, she gave it a wave, dully watching as sparks flew from the end. Ariana hoped to get into the same house as her brothers, although Albus was absent at times, Ariana had a feeling that he was spending time with that Gellert boy he'd met.

Ariana grinned as the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor, she sat down next to a boy who was absent-mindedly chewing on the end of his wand, at least until he accidentally singed his eyebrows, earning a few laughs. Ariana's grin slowly fell, suddenly she felt that she was surrounded by idiots.

The boy, Hadrian Potter, sent a stool into the ceiling during charms, and tricked another student into using a size enlarging charm on themselves, until they had to go to the Hospital Wing, granted that other student had been making a second year do their homework, but Ariana doubted tricking them into enlarging their own privates would count as an acceptable punishment.

After their Fourth year, Potter actually looked for her, having heard about how a fight broke out between Gellert and Albus, which left her parents dead.

Ariana scowled, she had known Potter for five years and he still acted like an arse, although she couldn't help by laugh when he intimidated Professor Binns or when he woke up with ink stained on his cheek after falling asleep on his essay.

In their Seventh year Hadrian and Ariana started courting, before getting Married in the summer after they Graduated, a couple of years later Charlus was born and then came the time for him to go to Hogwarts and then he graduated, he Married Dorea Black and had Arthur, who went to Hogwarts, graduated, got married to Josephina Fleamont and had Henry, who went to Hogwarts, graduated, got married to Athena Bones, had Fleamont, who went to Hogwarts, graduated, got Married to Euphemia Prewett. Due to the various wars, both Muggle and Wizard, Ariana had seen many members of her family die long before their time, Hadrian and Charlus died in the fields of Belgium and France walking out of their trenches, Arthur and Henry would help fight Grindlewald, both being killed for it, but Ariana, as well as the other widows in the Potter family felt the pain of Fleamont and Euphemia as they struggled to have a child, the pair seemingly giving up, up until the late 1950's when the pair arrived at the Manor and proudly announced that a baby was on the way.

James Potter was born in the early hours of the 27th of March 1960, red faced and screaming, at least until he was wrapped up in a blanket. James went to Hogwarts, befriended one of Dorea's great-nephews Sirius Black, a small watery eyed boy Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, who looked worse for wear at times.

The group were as thick as thieves throughout their time at school, although Ariana made sure to pull James aside to get him to fix his attitude, after Albus contacted her and informed her of James' antics, the following summer James came back with a boy with a hooked nose, Ariana could tell that Severus Snape was wary of James and the other four. Ariana was talking with Dorea when they rounded the corner and found the group, minus James holding a cupboard door shut. They later found out that they had locked James and a girl he liked, Lily Evans, in the cupboard and they were trying to keep them in there.

After they graduated, they all joined the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation set up by Albus to combat the Dark Lord Voldemort. James and Lily got married, Severus joined the Death Eaters as a spy for the Order, Remus went to speak with the were-wolves and James and Lily went into hiding shortly after their son Harry had been born.

Josephina died before Fleamont had been born and Athena had been on her last legs before James was born and died a month after from a heart attack and Fleamont and Euphemia contracted Dragonpox and died shortly before Harry's birth. Sirius had told Dorea and Ariana about the plan to prevent Voldemort finding the Potters, with himself as a decoy secret keeper and Peter being their actual secret keeper.

On the 31st of October 1981, Ariana convinced Albus to allow James and Lily to sit in on an Order meeting, while Dorea watched over Harry. A little while into the meeting, a small device that Dumbledore had on the table set off, screaming. James and Lily paled before rushing outside and disapperating to Godric's Hollow, where they found Dorea dead and Harry screaming with a red lightning bolt scar etched onto his forehead. James ran into Sirius, who gave James his motorcycle and took off looking for Peter.

Peter blew up a muggle street, killing thirteen muggles, before turning into a rat and running away. Sirius as arrested and placed in Azkaban without receiving a trial.

For the past four years the Potters, as well as the rest of the Order kept protesting Sirius's innocence, while taking care of Harry and Neville, whose parents had been driven insane by Bellatrix LeStrange and three other Death Eaters. In the immediate aftermath of Voldemort's disappearance, several of his former followers claimed to be under the imperious curse, while paying the new Minister to ensure their pardon.

Harry watched as the water in his cup poured into the sink, before he refilled it and repeated the process, giggling as he did it.

"Harry's discovered physics." Said Lily, as James walked into the room.

James gave a small smile, before walking out the back door and throwing a blasting curse into the sky, a bright flash appearing, making Harry look up from the water and at the unintentional fireworks display.

A crack behind her told Lily that the others arrived.

"I take it you've heard the news?" Said Remus, his hair greyer that it had been the last time she saw him.

"Well, James didn't say anything, except go outside and give Harry a new form of entertainment." Said Lily, as Severus walked into Harry's field of vision and boop him on the nose.

"The Minister has said 'Since there is no evidence to prove Black's innocence, the case is going to be closed.'" Said Remus, making Lily scowl, before Rose and Violet ran into the room, screaming.

Lily sighed, before picking Harry up and moving him away from the sink, so that she could finish the washing up, "Any other news?"

"Charles Steven has been sent to Azkaban, after he killed his brother for branding Mercutio with the Dark Mark." Said Remus, picking Violet up, "Fenrir Greyback has attacked another child and a delightful toad has gone on a warpath against anything that isn't human."

Lily rolled her eyes, as James came back in, "You left out the part where a _healer_ decided to amputate Mercutio's arm."

Lily stopped, before she turned and looked at James, "They what now?"

"Amputated the left arm of a five-year-old." Said James, scooping Harry up, "I also got a snotty letter from Croaker, asking how your charms are coming along."

"The sleeping charm works perfectly, the mental restoration charm is a bit foggy, since we don't have anyone to test it on." Said Lily, as she looked at Neville, who was looking at the pictures in a Herbology book.

James followed her gaze, "And since the one's the spell is being made to help are off the table, you practically have no way of knowing if it works or not."

The room was silent, with the exception of the two four-year-old girls who seemed to speak their own language.

"What if we found someone whose mind was broken, but not to the extent that they are not aware of their surroundings." Said Severus, looking at Lily.

Lily was silent, before her arms went slack and dangled at her sides as she stared aimlessly into nothing.

"Like victims of a traumatic experience, like a car crash." Said Lily, suddenly starting to pace, "And St. Mungo's is full of people who has undergone at least one form of trauma, several of which should be able to give their consent to be tested on."

Lily suddenly walked out of the room and grabbed her wand and prepared to disapperate.

"Um, Lily," Called James, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Lily quickly walked over and kissed James and each of her children on the cheek.

"Lily, you're still in your pyjamas." Said James, making Lily look down at herself.

"Ah." Said Lily, before she rushed upstairs and got dressed.

James smiled and shook his head, looking down at Harry, "If we're lucky, you might get her brains and my good looks."

Harry giggled, "Can we have more fireworks, daddy? Please?"

James smiled, before leading Harry and the others outside, Neville pressing himself against Remus, as James conjured a blanket for the children, before pointing his wand in the air and letting a stream of bight flashes from the tip of his wand. The children laughed and clapped; James vaguely heard the phone ring. Lily had insisted that they install it, so she could speak to her Muggle relatives. The phone stopped ringing and James finished off his show by settling some of the sparks into the shape of a dragon.

Lily arrived at the back door, a sour look on her face.

"That was my sister." Said Lily, "Apparently she invited her family to our house for dinner."

James felt his stomach drop.

'Well,' Thought James, 'this is going to be fun.'

The dinner was not fun, Petunia had not aged well, in Lily's opinion. It didn't help that her son, even though he more resembled a mix between and pig and a beach ball, wanted more food and started to throw a tantrum. It certainly didn't help that Vernon was feeding into Dudley's tantrum. It absolutely didn't help that Petunia 'forgot' to mention that Vernon's sister was joining them.

Harry, Neville and the girls ate quietly, watching Dudley make himself look like an idiot, while Marge was going on about dog breeding, trying to subtly insult James and Lily.

Lily struggled to keep her face neutral as Marge continued to insult them. Vernon then reached across the table and snatched Harry's food away and giving it to Dudley.

"Give that back." Said Harry, glaring at Vernon, while Dudley ate Harry's food.

"Dudley needed it more." Said Vernon, a sneer on his face.

"What he needs is a diet and exercise," Said Harry, "although, I think your entire family needs it, then you might stop looking like a pig."

Vernon's hand connected with the side of Harry's head. Marge's dog would've gone for Harry, were it not for the black Wolf Hound suddenly snapping and snarling at him.

"Address me like that again, Freak," Bellowed Vernon, while the other Dursley's looked amused, "and I'll whip you with my belt."

"Get out."

James was already half-way out of his seat when Lily spoke.

"What?" Snarled Vernon, glaring at Lily.

"I said get out," Said Lily, cold rage on her eyes, "you're not welcome here, and I want you to leave."

Marge scoffed, before leaning forwards and put her face in Lily's, "Now you listen here…" Said Marge, before her finger started to inflate.

Marge continued to inflate until she looked like a massive beach ball that was floating around. The Dursley's all started to rush out, Petunia being the last out the door.

"We never should've come here," Sneered Petunia, "The Freaks are too dangerous."

"You're right, Mrs Dursley," Said Lily, from the door, "I don't even know why I let a stranger into my home."

Petunia stopped dead, before she turned and looked at Lily. Lily glared at Petunia, until Petunia got into the car, with Marge strapped to the roof so they didn't lose her.

Lily looked at James, "I take it, inflating her was you're doing?"

James shook his head, before a sniffle caught their attention, making the pair look at Harry, who was struggling, and failing, not to cry. Lily rushed over and looked at the red mark on Harry's face, his glasses broken in his hand.

"I'm- I'm sorry, mummy," Harry hiccupped, "I-I didn't mean to ruin tea."

"Harry," Said Lily, while James fixed Harry's glasses, "You didn't ruin everything."

The dams burst and Harry was crying into his mother's chest, Lily carried Harry into the kitchen and set him on the counter, before locating a bad of frozen peas, wrapping it in a tea towel and gently pressing it against Harry's face. Harry whimpered, before falling silent. Suddenly feeling sleepy, Harry started to doze off.

Lily looked at the clock and decided that it was time for the children to go to bed.

The next day, Severus arrived at the Potter's home with a jumpy, jittery five-year-old who looked like he'd been attacked by a Dementor.

***Seven Years Later***

Harry groaned and rolled over onto his front, his arm covering his eyes. A small black orb on his desk rattled, making Harry sneer at it and stalk over to it. Harry picked the orb up and shook it, the orb went from black to a light blue, after dismissing the alarm, Harry went back to bed.

Rose and Violet burst into Harry's room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed, making Harry jump and tumble out of bed.

"I really wish you didn't do that." Said Harry, as he lay face down on the floor.

"But why deprive us of the entertainment?" Came an amused voice from Harry's doorway.

A dark-haired boy stood in the doorway, Harry then spotted Neville and Ron behind him.

"Very funny." Said Harry, getting to his feet, "I take it the alarm was your idea?"

"Ginny's actually." Said the boy, standing up straight, the sleeve on his left arm shifting up as he moved, revealing the silver bones of a human arm, "After all, what girl doesn't want to wake their boyfriend up?"

Harry threw his shoe at him, "Bones, Ginny and I are just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that," Said Bones, a smirk on his face, "one day you might believe it."

Bones gave a short whistle, getting the girls attention, "Go tell them that he's awake."

"Why can't you do it?" Violet demanded, crossing her arms.

"Because the moment I turn my back, he'll throw his other shoe at me." Said Bones, causing Rose to look at Violet and pull a 'fair enough' face.

The girls shot past the boys, before Bones, Ron and Neville entered Harry's room.

"That was easier than I expected," Said Bones, casually strolling into the room, "Your parents already know you're awake, but they'll be roped into setting the table. Which give us time to talk about the date."

"My birthday?" Said Harry, tired.

"Precisely," Said Bones, "Today is the day you get your Hogwarts letter and the day your family steps out of the shadows."

There was a bang, making everyone look at the window, just in time to see a grey owl falling to the ground.

"Was that Errol?" Said Neville, as Harry pulled his clothes on.

"Probably." Said Ron, looking back at Harry, "Hurry up, the food's getting cold."

"Of course, you'd think with your stomach." Neville muttered, before walking out of the room.

Harry was quiet, before looking at the others, "I take it the spell still needs refining."

"Yeah, they showed awareness of their surroundings for about an hour, before they relapsed." Said Bones, walking to the doorway with Ron and Harry following.

The morning was a small affair, before Harry's letter arrived, then it was off to Diagon Alley.

**_A/N: first chapter of a new Harry Potter Story, I've been rediscovering my love for the series recently._**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

**_Ripples_**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts**

Harry fell flat on his face as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. One of the Hags smoking tutted, as Harry slowly got up, only to be flatted when Bones landed on top of him.

"Hey, Harry." Said Bones, before a dull thud was heard, swiftly followed by swearing.

Lily stumbled out of the grate, her hand on her forehead. Bone rolled off of Harry and the two boys got to their feet.

The rest of their group came along shortly, Rose darting off to the nearest bin and her breakfast came back up. Ginny wobbled and leaned against Harry, while Mrs Weasley brushed everyone off.

"You usual, James?" Tom the barkeeper called.

Lily took a moment to pause from her swearing to look at James.

"I'm called here pretty often." Said James, before looking at Tom, "No thanks, on Hogwarts business."

Tom's eyes fell onto Harry, who quickly shoved Bones in the Barkeepers line of sight. Bones only grinned and hooked his arm with Harry's and started spinning in a circle. Bone let go of Harry's arm and cause Harry to take a few staggering steps towards the bar.

"Bless my soul," Tom gasped, "Harry Potter, it's wonderful to meet you." Tom was shaking Harry's hand, "Your father says a lot about you."

James smiled, "Tom, Harry's going to need his hand back."

Tom quickly let go of Harry's hand, allowing James to herd the group out the back of the Leaky Cauldon, where he tapped the brick that opened Diagon Alley. The younger ones gaped at the Alley, while Fred and George shot into the Alley and went straight for the joke shop.

On the way to Gringotts, James and Molly were arguing.

"You really don't have to, James dear," Said Molly, wringing her hands, "I'm sure we'll manage something."

"Don't be ridiculous," Said James, "you're my cousin."

"Second cousin, twice removed." Molly corrected him.

"You're still a Prewett and my mother was a Prewett." Said James, as they reached the steps of Gringotts, just as what looked like a Walrus, a Giraffe and a Pig in a blond wig walked out.

Lily and James stopped dead at the sight of the Dursley's, who looked down at the Potter's group.

Petunia stuck her nose into the air and made to walk past them, only to walk into Amelia Bones.

"Watch where you're going!" Snapped Amelia, as she guided her niece around Petunia, muttering about a 'bloody idiot woman' as she walked away.

Harry, Ron and Bones started laughing as Petunia looked flustered. Lily shook her head and started guiding her group into the bank. Lily was about to walk into the bank herself when Petunia spoke.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Petunia demanded, glaring at her sister.

Lily turned and glared at Petunia, "I have nothing to say to _you_, Petunia Dursley, not anymore."

Lily spun on her heel and walked into the bank, ignoring the sound of protest coming from Petunia, Lily marched over to the Goblin Teller.

"James has gone down to our vault, right?" Lily asked, getting a nod from the Goblin, before she walked over to the seating area and pulled out a shrunken book from her pocket and enlarged it with a tap of her wand. Lily flicked through a few pages, before she settled on a page near the middle of the book.

Harry zoomed past a few minutes later and made a bee-line towards Ollivanders, before Lily grabbed the back of his jumper.

"Harry," Lily said, "Let's get the rest of your equipment before getting you a wand."

"Why?" Harry whined, eager to have a wand of his own.

"Because getting a wand is the best part and is reserved for last." Said James, as he caught up with them, "Let's go get your robes fitted, I'm sure Malkin's is clear at the moment."

It was a rather comical sight, Harry and Bones were making funny faces, up until Harry received a needle to the leg making him yelp. Ron and Neville were done next, before they wandered out of Madame Malkin's and to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary to get their potion ingredients and then to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books, then to Potage's for a cauldron, Wiseacre's for a Telescope and then to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an Owl. Harry gazed at the snowy owl adoringly, despite the owl having her head under her wing.

James and Lily had stocked up on Defence Against the Dark Arts books, seeing how Harry had taken to reading their old schoolbooks at home, James even found Harry practicing the wand movements with a chopstick.

They entered Ollivander's, the Weasley's splitting from them, namely because Molly had felt that James had spent way too much on them and didn't want to drain any more money out of them and Neville and his grandmother were in Magical Menagerie getting food for Neville's toad. Bones grinned as he and Harry looked around the shop.

"Hello." Came a soft voice, making Harry, James and Lily jump.

Bones turned and looked at the owner of the voice, "Hello, Grandad."

Ollivander smiled, before his eyes darted over to Lily, "Lily Potter, Willow 10 ¼ inches, Dragon-heartstring, swishy, a nice wand for Charm work." His eyes then found James, "James Potter, Mahogany, 11 inches, Dragon-heartstring, pliable, excellent for Transfiguration."

His eyes then snapped to Bones, "I assume you are still carrying your mother's wand?"

Bones nodded, before pulling a wand from his pocket. It was 11 inches in length and had what looked like a vine stretching up it, with knots along the shaft. The handle was black and had what looked like Runes painted on it.

"Spruce, 11 inches, with a single Unicorn tail hair." Ollivander murmured, before looking at Bones, "I assume the Ministry destroyed your father's wand when he was arrested."

Bones shook his head, "They couldn't get me to let it go and when I did, I hid it."

Ollivander nodded, before handing Bones's mother's wand back to the boy, before he started taking their measurements. It wasn't long before Harry was trying wands out, with the reject pile growing. Eventually, Harry settled on a Holly Wand, 11 inches with a Phoenix tail feather for its core. Bones then went about trying the wands, before settling on a Silver Lime wand, 12 ¼ inches with a Demi-guise hair entwined with the heart string of a Demi-guise.

James cleared his throat, before looking at Ollivander, "I sent a letter to you last week, regarding a certain wand."

Ollivander nodded, "It's not very often that I get custom wand orders, let alone ones that allow me to decide the aspects of the wand. Mr Potter," Ollivander started addressing Harry, "I am certain that you've been informed about this."

"Actually Mr. Ollivander," Said James, "Harry is in the dark about this."

"Ah." Said Ollivander, before retrieving a wand from his stores, "14 inches, Rowan with a Royal Phoenix tail feather entwined with a Griffin hair as the core. A drop of your blood was added to both the wood and the core, so only you are able to use this wand."

Harry grabbed it, causing it to emit a myriad of gold and silver sparks, "Wow…"

"That wand is to show your status." Said Ollivander, "You father had one, as did his father."

Harry looked at his parents, "What's he talking about?"

James sighed, "Harry, you are aware of the Sacred 28?" Harry nodded, "While the name Potter doesn't appear amongst them, it is still an Ancient and Noble House, especially considering its standing in the background of the Wizarding World."

Harry was quiet, before paling, "Does this mean I have to deal with politics?"

James winced, making Harry groan.

James nodded to Ollivander, before herding the group out of the shop, passing Augusta as she and Neville entered the shop.

"I'm glad that you managed to convince her to let Neville have his own wand, rather than having him use Frank's." Said James, making Lily smile.

"Ariana's visiting today," Said Lily, making Harry perk up, "She's managed to take a break from her lesson plans to visit."

Ariana Potter, nee Dumbledore, taught Wand Lore and creation at Hogwarts, it was one of the more recent classes and was added as an elective for the Third-year students. Harry loved it when she visited, because she always had a story, Harry's favourite was the story behind Uncle Aberforth's goat grooming charm.

Harry once joked that something like that should be made for Scabbers, Ron's rat, he also suggested that Scabbers be shown to them, since none of them had actually seen the rat. Ron actually turned up with a bleeding finger after that, apparently Scabbers didn't like strangers. Scabbers had actually vanished recently, after James and Remus appeared at the Burrow to collect Harry.

Ariana smiled as Harry and his friends entered the living room.

"Harry." Said Ariana, getting to her feet and striding over to him, "You've grown."

There was a stifled snort to Harry's left, quickly followed by another to his right. Harry made sure to give both Ron and Bones a filthy look, before looking back at Ariana.

"I suppose you think I'm here to tell you another story." Said Ariana, walking back over to the chair she vacated, "But, I don't have a story that'll keep you interested, especially since you're going to Hogwarts at the end of next month."

"Well," Said Harry, "I'm sure there's something."

"Oh," Ariana responded, looking at her Grandson, "like what?"

"Like how we get sorted into our houses." Said Harry, making Ariana laugh.

"But that would ruin the surprise." Chortled Ariana, "Besides, it's not all that exciting anyway."

Harry shrugged, before he reached into his pocket and produced his Holly wand, his parents had taken the Rowan Wand and were keeping hold of it until Harry hit 14, something about magical inheritances or something.

"Oh, you got your wand?" Ariana asked, before pulling hers from her pocket and examined the two side-by-side, "What's it made of?"

"Holly, with a Phoenix feather core." Said Harry, proudly.

"An unusual combination, but it makes a good wand for duelling." Ariana commented, putting her wand back into her pocket and handing Harry's wand back to him, "An interesting wand."

"Yeah," Said Harry, "apparently it had a brother that belonged to Voldemort."

Ariana hummed, frowning, "Yew, 13 ½ inches," Said Ariana, "it is against the nature of a Phoenix feather to be used for dark means."

Ariana then looked around to make sure no one other than the boys were listening, before she leaned in close to Harry, "And did you get another wand?"

Harry nodded, "Rowan, 14 inches and a Royal Phoenix feather entwined with a Griffin tail hair."

Ariana raised her eyebrows, before Harry winced and pulled out another wand**3**, "Oak, 9 ½ inches with a Dragon-heartstring."

Ariana nodded appreciatively, before Harry quickly stowed the wand away in his pocket, "Only use that when you're unable to use your first wand."

Harry nodded, before he picked his books up and started to go upstairs.

"Oh, and Harry?" Ariana called, making Harry stop, "Be sure to pack everything you need."

Harry grinned and nodded, before racing up the stairs.

Ariana laughed and shook her head, heading back to her chair.

The rest of the summer passed quickly for Harry. He had been practicing some of the spells in his schoolbooks, at least he had until his mum confiscated his wand half-way through August. Harry was practically dancing when the September 1st came around, he was racing around the house, eager to get to King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾. So much so, he completely missed his mum telling him that his wand was in the sideboard in the dining room, he only realised he didn't have it when they were doing the final checks and Bones practically threw it at him.

Bones had a sour look on his face, having barely woken up. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was messier than Harry's. Harry internally winced, recalling that Bones suffered from nightmares and the occasional bout of sleepwalking. Harry and Bones once shared a room, up until Bones started sleepwalking and muttering things hoarsely in his sleep. Bones barely remembered what he'd been dreaming or talking about, but he didn't like to share.

The group arrived at King's Cross at Quarter past Ten, with Harry literally running off to get trolleys for him and Bones, he returned with two trolleys and they began to unload their trunks onto the trolleys, when Lily stopped and near gaped at a certain family hovering around the station. James followed her gaze and frowned, before herding their group towards Platforms 9 and 10. They made sure that the Dursley's spotted them.

"Excuse me," Said Harry, trying not to bounce, "but you're blocking the way to the platform."

The Dursley's were silent, before Vernon spluttered, "What platform?! It doesn't exist."

Harry sighed, before manoeuvring himself around the Dursleys and practically sprinted towards the Ticket Barrier. Lily tried not to look amused at the look on Vernon Dursley's face when Harry vanished inside the wall. James then went through with the girls and Lily accompanied Bones through, they joined up with the others. Harry had already joined up with Neville and the two found a compartment to share with Bones and Ron.

Bones lifted his trunk off the trolley, only for James to tap it with his wand and hovered in front of them, Harry's trunk doing the same after James saw him struggling with it. Harry quickly bounded off the Train and enveloped his parents in a tight hug.

Harry held onto them tightly, making Lily frown.

"Where's all the excitement gone?" Lily asked, crouching down.

"I'm scared." Said Harry, his voice small, "what if there's been a mistake and I'm not supposed to be there?"

"Then Dumbledore will have more than a few Howlers demanding to know what happened." Said Lily, "If it makes you feel any better, I was scared as well, when I first went to Hogwarts. And besides, you're not going to be amongst strangers, there'll be the Weasley's, Neville, your grandmother, Severus, Mercutio, and that's not even covering the other teachers who'll be excited to meet you."

Harry nodded, as a few tears escaped, he swallowed, before James spoke.

"If it helps, we'll write to you." Said James, looking down at Harry, "Even if you want a letter every day."

"Not every day." Blurted Harry, his face going red, "Once a week would be fine."

James laughed, and it was one of those rare laughs what reached his eyes. Bones stood slightly behind them, only for Harry to pull him into a group hug. James smiled as he felt the boy melt into the hug. He hoped that if they were in separate houses that they wouldn't turn on each other.

At Ten minutes to Eleven, The Weasley's arrived, James immediately set about helping them load their trunks onto the Train, placing Ron's with the other boys in his year. James and Lily tried not to smile too widely when Harry quietly told Ginny that he'd write to her over the course of the year.

A warning whistle sounded, before everyone quickly got on the train. James and Lily were waving as the Train disappeared.

"Now, all we have to do is wait another couple of years and the girls will be off as well." Said James, looking down at his watch, "I'm glad we got the day off, seeing how tightly winded everyone's been lately, especially since that break in at Gringotts."

A quiet cough caught their attention, James and Lily turned and found themselves face-to-face with Vernon and Petunia. The girls hid behind James and Lily, obviously not trusting the two Dursleys.

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron, Neville and Bones were chatting.

"I know mum and dad have been keeping their lips sealed about it." Said Harry, as Ron leaned forwards.

"My dad thinks a Death Eater could be behind it." Ron whispered, making Neville frown.

"I doubt it, I remember Gran saying that they had charms to prevent anyone other than a Goblin opening that type of Vault." Said Neville, "It's kind of scary, really."

Bones snorted, "This is when it turns out that whoever it was had a Goblin's help, or it was a publicity stunt, so they had more people to lock away."

Everyone stared at him, "What?"

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine." Said Ron, looking down at Scabbers, "Actually, George gave me a spell the other day, apparently it's supposed to turn things yellow."

Bones smirked, "Yeah, let's torment a rat, just to make out day a bit more interesting."

Ron pulled out his wand, before the compartment door opened, revealing a girl with frizzy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"Has anyone lost a Toad?" Said the Girl, holding Trevor in her hands.

Neville looked embarrassed, before taking Trevor and hastily shoving him in his pocket. The girl's eyes were on Ron's wand.

"Are you performing magic?" The girl asked, "Let's see it then."

The girl sat down across from Ron and next to Bones, who scowled.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Said Ron, waving his wand. The most he did was knock the sweet box off Scabbers head.

"Are you sure that was a real spell?" The girl asked, in a bossy sounding voice, "It's not very good is it."

Harry pulled his wand out, pointed it at Scabbers and said "Wingardium Leviosa."

Scabbers started floating, the girl grinned, before Harry smirked, "Want to see something cool? Accio!"

Scabbers started to fly across the compartment towards Harry, before he just dropped to the floor.

Bones looked at the rat, and then at Harry, "Wasn't that the spell that caused you mum to confiscate your wand?"

Harry scowled at Bones, before looking at the Girl, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot that I hadn't introduced myself," Said the Girl, before holding her hand out, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

The boys chimed their names it one after another.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Ron Weasley."

"Stevens."

"We all call him Bones, I'm Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes widened, before they flickered to his scar. Hermione opened her mouth, before Harry held up a finger and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her.

Hermione looked down at Harry's untidy handwriting.

'Yes, I'm really Harry Potter, no, I don't remember what Voldemort looks like and no, I can't remember what happened that night.'

Hermione closed her mouth and looked at the group, before she looked directly at Bones.

"Why do they call you 'Bones'?" Hermione asked, making Bones jump.

Bones simply grabbed his glove and pulled it off, revealing the silver bone prosthetic where his left arm used to be.

"It was a real pain as well," Said Bones, move the silver fingers of his left hand, "I'm left-handed and can barely do anything right."

Hermione let out an unladylike snort at Bones comment, before he pulled his glove back on. The compartment door opened again, revealing a pale faced boy with a pointed chin and two burley looking boys either side of him. Harry internally groaned.

"So, the rumours are true, Harry Potter is in this carriage." Said the boy, "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, these two are Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron barely concealed a snort, making Malfoy look at him.

"I don't to be introduced to know who you are, red hair, hand me down clothes and more children than they would afford. You must be a Weasley, I think you'll find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter, you wouldn't want to get mixed up with the wrong sort, I can help you there."

Malfoy held his hand out for Harry to shake, Harry took one look at it and frowned.

"I know who you are." Said Harry, his voice quiet and ice cold, "The son of a Death Eater who bribed his way out of Azkaban."

"My father was bewitched." Said Malfoy, his face sour.

"Ah," Said Harry, "So he's weak."

Malfoy took a threatening step forward with Crabbe and Goyle cracking they're knuckles, bumping into Hermione.

"Watch where you're going." Hermione snapped, glaring up at him.

"Who are you?" Malfoy sneered, looking down at her.

"My name's Hermione Granger." Said Hermione, her tone becoming polite.

"Oh," Said Malfoy, "So you're a Mudblood."

Harry jumped to his feet, pointed his wand at Malfoy and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Malfoy in the chest and sent him tumbling out of the compartment. Bones jumped up and pointed his wand at Crabbe, while Harry did the same to Goyle, both speaking simultaneously, "Flipendo!" The two boys fell back and landed on Malfoy.

Malfoy looked up as Harry walked over to the compartment door. Harry looked down at Malfoy and said, coldly, "I think I can judge the right sort for myself thanks." And with that, Harry slammed the door.

"What a dickhead." Said Bones, after a moment had passed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Hermione, her voice tight, "You could've gotten in trouble."

Harry looked at her, "Hermione," Harry began, "Do you know what 'Mudblood' means?"

Hermione quietly shook her head.

"It's a term for Witches and Wizards whose parents are Muggles." Said Bones, "There are some families that believe that only those of 'Pure' blood should study Magic. A large amount of Voldemort's victims was either Muggle-born or those who sided with the Muggle-borns."

Hermione was quiet, making Harry groan.

"It's the Wizarding equivalent of the N-word." Said Harry, bluntly, "Who's going to stand outside while we change?"

Bones and Neville stood outside of the compartment with Hermione, so Ron and Harry could change.

"I don't get why you're being so nice to her, Harry." Said Ron, as he pulled his robes on, "She was trying to boss us about."

"Yeah, and how much of that is down to her not having many friends?" Harry asked, "For all we know, she hasn't made any friends before and she doesn't know that what could be her normal conversation voice is her sounding bossy."

Harry squinted at Ron, "You've still got dirt on your nose."

Harry and Ron swapped places with Bones and Neville and stood silently with Hermione, who was looking down at her feet.

Harry internally groaned, "You heard everything that we said, didn't you?"

Hermione quietly nodded, Harry thought he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Do you," Hermione swallowed, "Do you really think I'm bossy?"

"You're tone when talking could use some work, but can I ask you something?" Said Harry, "Before today, how many friends did you have?"

Hermione let out a small whimper, which confirmed Harry's thoughts.

"You're probably just trying to make friends with as many people as you can, but you don't know how to actually approach them and hold a conversation with them." Said Harry, before Ron butted in.

"I don't know, I think she get on swimmingly with Percy." Harry shot Ron a glare.

"Tell you what, why don't you sit with us when we go to the Castle?" Said Harry, making Ron look at him.

"Really?" Said Hermione, her voice small.

"Yeah," Said Harry, "My mum said I at least need one female friend who'll keep me on my toes."

Hermione gave a small giggle, before she spotted a Fat blonde haired boy stomping up to them.

"Oh no," Hermione whimpered, "not him."

"If I'd known Bugs Bunny was going to be here, I'd've come found you sooner." Sneered Dudley, as Hermione tried to hide behind Harry and Ron.

"Dudley," Said Harry, his voice cold, "The circus let you out of your cage? I don't know why they did that; they're losing money."

Dudley turned red and looked at Harry, before he paled and started to walk away.

"Oh, don't run away!" Harry called, "We were having such a lovely conversation."

Dudley disappeared, before Harry muttered "Prick."

Hermione looked at Harry with something that could only be described as awe.

"You know that walking pig?" Harry asked, as Hermione straightened up.

"He bullied me in my last school, my parents had to move because he kept hitting me." Said Hermione, "How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin, I actually forgot he existed." Said Harry, making Hermione giggle.

Harry turned and looked in the compartment window, before jumping when he saw Bones' face pressed against the glass.

"Don't," Harry gasped, "do that."

Bones just gave Harry a grin before pulling the door open.

"If we're quick, we can have a quick card game before we arrive." Said Bones, as the train pulled into the station.

"Or, we can get off the train." Dead-panned Harry, walking out of the compartment, "Come on, Hagrid's waiting."

Bones looked at Harry's back as he walked away, "No, Harry."

Harry spun on his heel and walked in the other direction.

"Harry, aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione asked, making Harry look down.

"Shoes." Said Harry, getting a nod from Hermione.

Harry quickly shoved his shoes on and raced off the train.

"You get used to him eventually." Said Bones, looking at Hermione, "He's all serious and mature one minute and then completely childish the next."

"Isn't being serious a good thing?" Asked Hermione, as they walked to Hagrid.

Bones made a non-committal noise, "Maybe, but it's like dealing with two different people."

Hermione nodded, before getting into a boat with Harry, Ron and Neville.

"See you guys there." Said Bones, before clambering into a boat, his face falling when he was joined by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh dear." Said Neville, as Bones's face twitched.

Thankfully, they made it to the castle without incident, or at least they thought they did until they realised that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had mysteriously fallen into the water, all babbling about a tentacle.

Hagrid knocked on the door to the castle.

**A/N: Everyone's got their wands, Harry already knows a total of four spells, Bones's wand is a hint, Dudley has magic and the chance of survival is already falling.**


End file.
